Little Brother and Boyfriend
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: Hong Jisoo demam parah, tapi Mingyu dan Seungcheol siap merawatnya "Kau juga menyukaiku kan?" "Namdongsaengmu menceritakan semuanya, Hong Jisoo," It's CheolSoo and GyuShua SVT!


**Little Brother and Boyfriend**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance and Family

 **Type :** ShoAi! BL!

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this story

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo a.k.a Joshua, Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol a.k.a

 **Note :** Alur masih kacau, EYD hancur, typos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang bocah imut berambut light brown itu nampak berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah kamar sambil membawa gadget putih yang layarnya sedari tadi terus berketip-ketip.

Karena tinggi badannya yang masih belum mencapai 120 cm, Hong Mingyu pun terpaksa berjinjit sambil berusaha membuka knop pintu kamar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eungghh...Jisoo-hyung... Jisoo-hyung... bukakan pintunyaaa...! Ada yang telponnn...,"

Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Jisoo-hyung itu hanya mengerang pelan di dalam selimutnya. Sungguh ia sangat malas mengangkat panggilan yang mengganggu bed restnya tersebut.

"Jisoo-hyung... Jeonghan-hyung menelponmu...,"

Ah, apalagi kalau Yoon Jeonghan yang menelpon, demam parahnya pasti tak kunjung sembuh. Seandainya Jisoo tidak memaksakan diri untuk selalu pulang malam demi analisis praktikumnya, pasti ia tak akan berakhir terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"Geez, annoying...,"

Rupanya putra sulung keluarga Hong yang manis itu agak menyesal karena terlalu sering menolerir ketidakhadiran anggota kelompok praktikumnya dalam kegiatan analisis mereka. Sungguh konyol, apakah semua anggota kelompoknya tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab atas tugas akademik mereka tersebut? Hong Jisoo hanya menggeleng pelan mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah berlalu itu.

"Jisoo-hyung...,"

Suara cempreng milik namdongsaengnya yang super rewel itu pun juga malah menambah rasa pening di kepalanya. Belum lagi saat Mingyu masuk dan melompat ke atas ranjangnya dengan tiba-tiba, lalu menyodorkan smartphone yang bernotif 'Jeonghan is Calling'

"Jeonghan-hyung menelpon...," ucap Mingyu cilik dengan ekspresi imut andalannya.

Jisoo langsung memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menjawab panggilan Jeonghan dengan lemas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bangun hari ini,"

"Aku sakit, Hanie. Sepertinya aku butuh bed rest,"

"Iya.. iya... aku akan menelpon kalau ada yang kubutuhkan,"

"Ne.. Gomawo,"

Komunikasi di antara mereka pun berakhir. Kini sang Hyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke pembaringan. Ia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Jisoo-hyung kenapa?"

Rupanya Mingyu cilik masih setia memandangi hyung manisnya itu. Ia sedikit penasaran karena Mingyu tidak biasa melihat Jisoo yang terkadang jutek bisa terbaring lemah begini.

"Hyung demam, Mingyu...," ujar Jisoo lemah.

"Ouu...,"

Mulut imut namdongsaeng bergigi taring itu membulat membentuk huruf O pertanda ia sedikit mengerti akan keadaan hyungnya.

"Biar cepat sembuh, Jisoo-hyung ingin apa?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan ya, kalau Seungcheol memasakkan bubur untuk hyung,"

"Wah.. Kalau begitu Mingyu telpon Seungcheol-hyung sekarang, ya...,"

"Eh, Mingyu!"

Jisoo yang terkejut itu rupanya baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menyuarakan suatu permulaan bencana.

Ia lupa kalau dirinya harus berhati-hati dengan ucapan yang menyangkut Choi Seungcheol. Bisa-bisa Mingyu akan memulai segala aksi berbahaya yang menyangkut dirinya dan si bungsu Choi itu.

Sang hyung tentunya sangat mengingat jelas ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu, Mingyu si namdongsaeng memberitahukan kepada eomma dan appa kalau Jisoo sedang jatuh cinta dengan Seungcheol.

Sayangnnya Hong Mingyu masih terlalu kecil untuk disalahkan, jadi wajar saja kalau ia sering dibiarkan berkata terlalu jujur dan sangat suka memberitahukan hal baru yang diketahuinya kepada orang lain. Termasuk rahasia Jisoo mengenai perasaan terpendamnya kepada ketua Taekwondo itu.

Meskipun Mingyu mendengar keterkejutan hyungnya, ia pun tak ambil pusing dan langsung mengambil kembali ponsel Jisoo lalu menghubungi sebuah nomor yang ia hafal di luar kepala dengan cepat.

Dan dalam waktu yang tak lebih dari setengah menit, panggilan Mingyu pun terangkat.

"Yoboseyooo, Seungcheol-hyung... ini Hong Mingyu...,"

Jisoo langsung membatu saat ia mendengar namdongsaennya mengatakan kata 'yoboseyo' dan 'Seungcheol'.

Tunggu! Bagaimana Mingyu tahu kalau Jisoo memiliki nomor telepon Seungcheol? Jisoo langsung benar-benar curiga kalau Mingyu menghafal tulisan 'my beloved +...3892' di buku agendanya yang pernah ia tinggalkan di ruang tamu.

Hong Jisoo, kau benar-benar ceroboh!

"Jisoo-hyung demam. Kata Jisoo-hyung, ia ingin Seungcheol-hyung memasakkan bubur untuknya," ujar Hong Mingyu dalam pembicaraannya dengan seseorang itu.

'Mingyuuuu!'

Jisoo menjerit dalam hati begitu adik polosnya itu merepeat keinginannya barusan.

"Okaayyy...,"

"Aye Aye, Captain! Neomu kamsahamnida, Seungcheol-hyung..."

Dan setelah Mingyu menutup pembicaraan dengan Seungcheol, bocah imut itu langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Jisoo lalu tersenyum bangga layaknya ia telah melakukan tindakan super heroik kepada hyung manisnya.

"Jisoo-hyung...kata Seungcheol-hyung...,"

Jisoo yang tersenyum getir itu sangat menjelaskan kekhawatiran dirinya dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Seungcheol-hyung akan sampai dalam 15menit!,"

.

.

.

Kini Jisoo tampak gelisah di atas ranjangnya karena mendengar gelak tawa juga sedikit percakapan antara Seungcheol dan Mingyu di sela-sela kegiatan memasak mereka dari arah dapur.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jisoo itu mau tapi malu saat Seungcheol datang dan menawarkan diri untuk memasakkannya bubur. Akan tetapi karena Mingyu yang kembali berulah, mau tidak mau Jisoo pun mengakui keinginannya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan tadi.

"Seungcheol-hyuuuung, buburnya asiiiiiin...,"

Teriak Mingyu cempreng saat bocah itu memberikan komentar mengenai bubur yang Seungcheol buat. Untung saja masakan tersebut belum mereka suguhkan ke princess Jisoo. Hehehe

"Kyahhhh! Jari Mingyu on faiyahhhhh,"

"Yak...Mingyu-yah, kan hyung sudah bilang untuk hati-hati dengan panci!"

"Huuuu... Seungcheol-hyung telat,"

Begitu mendengar hal rengekan Mingyu, Jisoo pun langsung melompat dan menahan rasa pening karena merasa khawatir dan penasaran akan keributan yang terjadi. Meski menyakitkan, ia tetap memaksa berjalan untuk melihat kondisi kedua namja kesayangannya.

"Huhuuu... appoooo...,"

Ia sedikit lega dan agak tersenyum saat ia memandang betapa lucunya Seungcheol yang awkward mengompres tangan si hyperactive!Mingyu dengan lap dingin.

"Awwwhh...Iiiyy, pelan-pelan, Seungcheol-hyung...," rengek Mingyu saat Seungcheol menepuk pelan jari Mingyu yang kepanasan karena tak sengaja menyentuh panci bekas mendidihkan air kaldu tadi.

Sedangkan namja Choi yang telinganya pekak karena teriakan Mingyu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu pelan.

Jisoo yang merasa kasihan melihat penderitaan namja yang ia cintai itu pun akhirnya masuk ke dapur dan turun tangan sambil mencoba menenangkan namdongsaengnya.

"Mingyu-yah... jangan rewel! Kasihan Seungcheol-hyung yang kerepotan,"

"Hiks.. tapi sakit, hyung...,"

"Sshhh... sudah..sudah..,"

Rengekan Mingyu pun langsung teredam sejenak setelah Jisoo mengecup puncak kepalanya lalu mengelus-elus pundaknya.

Namun di sisi lain, tanpa Jisoo sadari, Seungcheol yang melihat GyuShua moment itu hanya terperangah. Entahlah, sepertinya ia jadi ingin diperlakukan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang oleh Jisoo seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

"Tenanglah...! Mingyu sudah tidak apa-apa...,"

Ucap Jisoo sambil meletakkan minuman kemasan siap minum di hadapan Seungcheol yang tengah melamun di meja makan keluarga.

"Aku juga... uhm sudah lumayan baik, kok," tambahnya meski nafasnya sedikit tersenggal setelah kelelahan mengondisikan Mingyu.

Sebenarnya Jisoo tahu kalau aktingnya gagal total, akan tetapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan namja Choi itu. Ia pun juga langsung merasa agak takut saat Seungcheol menatapnya datar.

Lihat saja kulit putih Jisoo yang agak memerah karena demamnya belum kunjung turun. Orang awam pun tahu kalau si sulung Hong itu sebenarnya masih sakit karena peluh yang merembes dari pori-pori tubuhnya mulai membasahi kaos yang Jisoo kenakan.

"Kau yakin? Kurasa tubuhmu masih butuh istirahat, Soo,"

Choi Seungcheol yang barusan menyatakan keraguannya itu langsung berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Jisoo.

"Suhu tubuhmu belum stabil. Kau tahu?"

Jarak di antara keduanya mendadak menyempit begitu Seungcheol menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi namja manis yang berada dalam kuasanya.

Nafas Jisoo yang tiba-tiba menderu itu menjadi latar suara diantara aktivitas mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik denganmu, Jisoo-yah"

Pernyataan yang barusan terucap dari pihak dominan langsung membuat Jisoo membatu di tempat.

"Kau tidak merencanakannya kan?,"

"A..aniyoo,"

Namja bersurai madu itu langsung memotong pembicaraan Seungcheol lalu menolehkan kepalanya agar kedua wajah mereka menjauh.

"Manis,"

Dan kini kedua lengan Seungcheol malah bergerak turun dan mengalung di kedua pinggang Jisoo.

"L..lepaskan aku, Seungcheol...! Aku masih sakit," desis namja yang berada dalam kungkungan Seungcheol dengan rasa gugup.

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku,"

Kedua mata Jisoo mendadak terbuka lebar karena permintaan barusan.

"K..kita belum,"

"Aku tahu itu," tegas Seungcheol singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berpacaran?"

Satu permintaan dari Seungcheol yang kedua dan luar biasa itu kembali membuat Jisoo seketika membatu.

"Kau juga menyukaiku kan?"

Kali ini Jisoo merasa mau mati saja.

"Namdongsaengmu menceritakan semuanya, Hong Jisoo,"

'Hiks, Mingyuuu...,'

Jisoo yang menjerit lagi dalam hati itu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya karena keadaan yang begitu kacau. Jujur saja, ia merasa agak kecewa. Semua hal yang telah tersimpan rapi selama ini nyatanya bisa terbongkar dalam satu rangkaian moment.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku...,"

Jujur saja, saat ini pikiran Jisoo semakin semrawut. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Meski hatinya ingin berkata 'ya', tapi di sisi lainnya berkata sebaliknya.

"Baiklah kalau kaumm,"

Ketika Seungcheol menyadari akan sesuatu yang terjadi, ia langsung tersenyum dengan langkah yang Jisoo ambil.

Ciuman spontan dan sekejap dari si sulung Hong itu akhirnya menjawab kejelasan hubungan di antara keduanya.

Setelah beberapa detik tautan itu terlepas, Choi Seungcheol pun kembali menarik Jisoo dan memerangkap bibir manis pasangannya.

"Kita telah resmi, kan?"

Anggukan Jisoo adalah klarifikasinya sebelum kedua tangan namja surai madu itu bergerak risih demi melepaskan cengkraman Seungcheol di pinggangnya. Jujur saja, ia masih sangat malu dan belum siap menghadapi kedekatan seperti ini dengan namjachingu barunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sayang?"

Nada seduktif dari pihak dominan tersebut langsung membuat Jisoo memerah.

"K..kamar, Seungcheol,"

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku sekalian?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan kekasih barunya dengan nada yang tak jauh beda.

"A..aku.., Hyyya...,"

Dan jeritan Jisoo karena gendongan Seungcheol yang membawanya ke kamar pribadinya pun mengakhiri cerita cinta ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

CheolSoo ku yang kedua. Heuheu... Maafkan kalau hancur begini T.T

Anw, mind to review?


End file.
